


The Acceptance Speech

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Frottage, M/M, PCA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha have won Best Onscreen Chemistry at the People's Choice Awards.  Boy do they ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Acceptance Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt to inspire people to elect best onscreen chemistry as a new category for the PCAs and then of course nominating Jensen and Misha for it.

Jensen raised his head, eyebrow cocked in alarm, when he heard the cackle coming from the next room over.  He got up from the couch, pausing the Cowboys game (they were losing anyway) and wandered into the kitchen.  Danneel was standing at the stove, stirring a wooden spoon in a pot with one hand and looking at her phone with the other.  The terrifying laughter was coming out of her beautiful mouth.

“Uh, D, you okay?”

She turned to look at him with a wicked gleam in her eye.  Jensen felt his blood freeze.

“Oh, God, what is it?”

“There’s a new category for the People’s Choice Awards this year.”

“Yeah, so?” Jensen asked edging his way carefully into the room.

“It’s for best On Screen Chemistry.  Guess who got nominated?”

Jensen let his eyes close in despair.  “Please no.”

“Oh, yes, babe.  You and Mish-Mish.  And based on how the polls went for you guys all year, I’d say you’re a shoe-in.”

Jensen groaned and tried to fight the smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he leaned against the counter.  He crossed his arms and looked at his wife where she was beaming at him as she continued to stir her concoction.

“So what?” he grumped.  “Jared and I have chemistry too.  There’s nothing wrong with acknowledging that two people get along very well.”

“Mm-hmm,” Danneel said as she placed the spoon on the stovetop and turned the pot down to simmer.  She walked over to her blushing husband.  “And some people have the kind of chemistry that screams ‘I want to fuck you up against a wall.’”

She patted his chest and laughed as she left the kitchen.

“You know,” Jensen called after her with his ears burning, “you really shouldn’t find this so amusing.”

Danneel laughed harder.

“I’m going to tell him you call him Mish-Mish!”

***

“For fuck’s sake, Jared,” Jensen groused as he tied his tie for him.  “You have a son.  Do you want him to be as pathetic as you one day?  Learn to tie a tie!”

Jared just laughed pleasantly, completely unaffected by Jensen’s less than thrilled mood.  “What crawled up your ass and made camp?”

“Me~!” Misha announced his arrival into the foyer of Jared’s house with a little leap and a manic grin.

“Dude!  What did I tell you two about details?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Misha said, crowding Jensen’s side and watching the man finish the knot on Jared’s green tie.  “But how awesome is it that I get to attend the PCAs this year?  For once, _Supernatural_ has three cast members, huh?”

“That’s not why _you’re_ going,” Jared chuckled.  “It’s because—”

“Shut your mouth,” Jensen warned him with a finger in his face.

Jared just laughed and Misha giggled his fucking adorable Misha giggle.  He shot the man a look that would have made saner men get their expressions under control.  Misha just smiled challengingly at him.  And Jensen had to haul in a deep breath as he took in what Misha was wearing: a dark colored three piece tailored suit that showcased his body perfectly.  And a vibrant blue tie that was doing nothing but emphasizing the brilliant blue of his eyes.

Jared watched them with a smirk as Jensen and Misha stared at each other—and continued to stare.

“So, what are you two going to do for your acceptance speech?” Jared said, breaking their trance.

Misha opened his mouth but Jensen cut him off with, “Nothing.  We’re gonna say thank you and get the fuck off the stage.”

“Aww, but this will be our chance to really promote the show and get some new viewers,” Misha complained.

“The last thing _you_ need is more—minions.  Or what the fuck ever.”  Jensen was certainly in a mood if he was swearing this much.

“Hey, boys,” a voice said from up the stairs.  All three turned to watch Gen glide down the stairs wearing a dazzling red dress with a plunging neckline and scandalously high slit up the leg.  She smiled as the three men stared at her as she descended.

“It’s nice then?” she asked.

“Baby,” Jared said, looking a little shell-shocked, “you look amazing.”

“Thank you, honey.”

“Yeah, Gen,” Jensen stumbled over his words a little.  “You look beautiful.”

Gen ducked her head and linked arms with her husband.  Misha looked back and forth between them.

“You look like Christmas!”

They looked down and noticed that the red of Gen’s dress and the green of Jared’s tie were indeed of the holiday spirit.

Gen just laughed and shrugged a shoulder.  “Well, we’ll just have to risk the comparison.  The limos are here.”

“Limo _s_?” Jensen questioned.

“Yeah,” Jared said, opening the door, “without Danneel and Vicki acting as buffers, we are so not sharing the back of a limo with you two.”

“What—!”

But Jared was already out the door and walking down the steps to the circular drive where the first of two limos was parked.  Misha offered Jensen his arm and he made a disgusted noise before stomping outside.  Misha just laughed as he followed him to the second limo.

Vicki had been too nervous to go to the much publicized event and JJ had caught a sudden cold making Danneel adamant about staying home with her even though the baby had already recovered and was doing quite well.  That left Misha and Jensen to be each other’s dates.  Jensen had considered asking his mother if she wanted to go, but then the thought of the second category he was going to have to accept an award for gave him pause.  It was one thing to have onscreen chemistry with an acting partner—but he was afraid the _kind_ of chemistry they had would be scrutinized.  Not to mention the very off screen continuance it had would be harder to hide.

Clif held the door of the limo open for them and told them he’d be right behind them in his own car.  Jensen nodded and slid onto the backseat.  Misha was, of course, playing with the controls for the lights and the moonroof and the dividing panel to the front seat.  The driver looked back over the partition as it stuttered up and down.

“All set?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jensen said, slapping a hand over Misha’s to make him stop playing with the control.  The driver nodded and pulled slowly out of the drive.

Misha pushed the button again and waited until the partition was completely up between the front and back.  He looked at Jensen.

“How long will it take to get there?”

“In LA traffic?  Probably thirty minutes or so.”

“Mm-hmm,” Misha hummed, sliding closer.

Jensen pressed himself against the door.  “W-what?”

“What _are_ we going to say when we accept the award?”

“ _Nothing_ , Misha.  We’re not…” he broke off when Misha slid across the seat and pressed against him.  “We’re not going to do anything weird.  Just say…” he watched Misha’s hand trail up his leg.  “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Misha murmured, leaning even closer, his fingers dipping down to caress Jensen’s inner thigh.  “That’s all?”

Jensen swallowed thickly.  “Th-that’s all.”

Jensen wasn’t sure which one of them lunged forward first, but they were suddenly under the assault of each other’s lips and pawing hands.  Jensen thrust his tongue into Misha’s mouth, holding him by the back of the neck so he couldn’t get away.  Misha wriggled his way onto Jensen’s lap and he pushed away from the door to allow him the room to do so.

Jensen groaned as both of Misha’s hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair, yanking his head back so that he could lean down and fuck his tongue slowly and methodically into Jensen’s hot, panting mouth.  Jensen’s hands moved of their own volition to Misha’s hips, seeking out those fucking ridiculous hip bones that made such excellent hand holds.  He pulled Misha down into his lap and the man cried out when he felt Jensen’s hard cock grind against his ass.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen gasped.  “Are you not wearing underwear?”

Misha shook his head and made little figure eights with his hips, riding Jensen’s cock through the fabric of their pants.

“You’re such a freak,” Jensen said with lustful affection as he grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

“Like you’re one—mm.  To talk.  Nnh.  You’re not wearing any—“  Misha keened softly and grabbed onto the back of the limo seat.  “Either.”

Jensen blushed because he certainly couldn’t deny that truth.  He opened his eyes and stared in awe at how beautiful Misha looked with his hair wildly mussed, cheeks flushed, and full lips parted on soft grunting moans each time their bodies rocked together.  He arched his back and Jensen felt something strangely primal roar through him.  He surged off the seat and pinned Misha to the floor of the limo.  They were wedged pretty tightly between the benches and he could really feel the vibrations from the road now, but all that was periphery information.  All he needed to know was that he now had the leverage to rut against Misha like the man was his to claim.

Misha tried to spread his legs as wide as possible and grasped Jensen’s shoulders as his soft moans turned into desperate groans.

“J-Jen—Jensen, fuck.  Oh, God.  Jensen, please, please…please,” his voice trailed off weakly.

Jensen reached a hand between their bodies and yanked their zippers down.  Both of their members sprang free and the obscene moan they both let out when they finally touched skin to skin was probably heard by the driver in the front seat.  
“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Misha encouraged him with a hand on his ass, pulling him down harder and faster.  “Oh, fuck, Jennnnn.  Sen.  So good, so right.  Fuck, fuck…gonna come, baby…”

Jensen was right there with him, feeling the pleasure spiking and centering on his groin, his heavy balls drawing up tight to his body.  He reached out a desperate hand and grabbed a stack of napkins that were on the minibar.  He reached down in just enough time to cover their cockheads as Misha stifled his scream by biting Jensen’s shoulder.  Jensen could feel his teeth through the heavy material of his jacket and dress shirt and his orgasm hit him twice as hard.

There were a few moments of those embarrassing noises people make when feeling the intensity of their pleasure roll through their bodies, and then the tension drained from their muscles and they settled down on the floor of the limo, gasping for breath and running hands over each other to prolong the intimacy.

It was several long minutes before Jensen could bring himself to sit up and see how well he’d done protecting their suits from getting stained.  As far as he could tell he might very well have saved them from some serious embarrassment.  He looked at Misha and the man ran his teeth over his red, swollen lower lip, eyes wild and shining with satiation.

“You’re right,” he said, a little breathless.  “All we need to say is thank you.  Our chemistry speaks for itself.”

***

Jensen and Misha gave each other one last once over as they stood backstage.  Jensen straightened Misha’s tie and Misha smoothed out the shoulders of Jensen’s jacket.  Then both discreetly looked down to make sure for the umpteenth time that their suits really were jizz free.

“So,” a voice drawled beside them.  “What are you two going to do accept this award?”

They looked over and saw Ian Somerhalder smirking at them.

“Haven’t decided yet,” Misha said with a grin and Ian laughed.

“Better make it good,” he replied.

Jensen turned a glare on Misha, but he didn’t have time to really get in a good warning because their names had just been announced as the winners of the first ever Best On Screen Chemistry Award at the PCAs.  The two of them walked out onto the stage with the crowd clapping and cheering, and with more than a little cat-calling and wolf-whistling.  Jensen hadn’t even paid attention to what the presenter had said about the couples in the category; he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know.

Selena Gomez, of all people, handed him the large crystal diamond-shaped award.  There was only one, but that was probably a good thing.  He didn’t think Misha should hold anything breakable when he was overly excited.  Like now.

The crowded quieted down for them to speak and Misha glanced at Jensen before saying, “Well, what can we say other than thank you for noticing how well we get along?”

The crowd chuckled lightly.

“Yeah,” Jensen heard himself saying, “it’s nice to know that in a category full of couples, we could win the chemistry award with a relationship that is completely platonic.”

The words were right, but the tone was not.  Jensen knew he sounded like he was being ironic.

Misha glanced at him and then decided to go with it.

“Exactly.  Completely friends-only.”

“Zero romance.”

“None of that pesky sexual tension.”

“Just two dudes.”

“Hanging out.”

They allowed the audience to take in their completely deadpanned faces for a moment and then they turned and smirked at each other.  The crowd started laughing and cheering and cat-calling again.

Jensen raised the award and said, “Thank you.”

Then he and Misha followed Selena off stage left.  Just before they made it out of the spotlight, Jensen gave that ass a slap.  How could he not?


End file.
